Mandy
Mandy was a terrorist and professional assassin for hire. It is unclear whether her real name is Mandy, but she has used this name every time she appeared. Before Day 1 Nothing is known about Mandy's background or past criminal activities. She was apparently a longtime colleague of Ira Gaines, who referred to several "jobs" that the two of them had collaborated on in the past. Shortly before Day 1, Gaines hired Mandy to acquire Martin Belkin's press ID in exchange for $1 million. Day 1 Using the alias "Miranda Stapleton", Mandy had boarded Flight 221 from Berlin to Los Angeles on the night before the presidential primary in the seat next to Belkin. As the flight neared completion just after midnight, she heard him having a phone coversation with one of David Palmer's staff and pretended to show interest in him. Small talk and flirting began, until they wound up in the bathroom having sex. During the encounter, Mandy was able to steal his wallet, including the ID. Afterwards, Mandy asked to meet him once they got to L.A., but he told her he'd be too busy. After Belkin returned to his seat and fell asleep, Mandy went into the back area, killing a stewardess and lining the exit door with explosives. After changing into a jumpsuit and parachute, she retrieved a bomb from a hollowed out fire extinguisher and set the timer. Blowing the door open, Mandy flew out the plane seconds before it exploded and parachuted to safety in the Mojave Desert. ]] On the ground, Mandy started a signal fire and destroyed the parachute as well as her clothes. Before being picked up by one of Gaines' men, she buried Belkin's identification in a homing device under the sand. She was then taken to Gaines' compound where he presented her with her money. She told him he'd get the ID soon. In the bathroom, Mandy ran into the assassin Jonathan and was amazed by his resemblance to Belkin, due to plastic surgery. Bridgit arrived a short while later with a Polaroid photo of the ID. Mandy told her to give Gaines the ID, but she wanted an additional $1 million instead before she's reveal its location. Gaines demanded that Mandy handle Bridgit's demands for more money. Mandy argued with Bridgit, but Bridgit would not budge. Mandy relented, and agreed to demand the extra million from Gaines. Gaines, however, had Bridgit killed by Jonathan, after the ID card was turned over. Gaines asked if she was in for next summer, and she stared straight at the sniper, who had his crosshairs on her. She knew what would happen if she refused, and she choked down sadness as she agreed. It is unknown if that job went ahead however, as Gaines was killed by Jack Bauer nine hours later, during the rescue of his wife and daughter. Day 2 Mandy is called in by Max at the end of Day 2 after it seems clear that there will not be a war between the three Middle Eastern countries. She appears at a press conference held by David Palmer and gets Palmer to shake her hand. Moments later she peels of a layer of plastic from her palm. Palmer fell to the ground, his hand infected with some sort of biological weapon. The attack was partially successful; though Palmer lived, he was wheelchair bound for months and was significantly weakened physically for years afterwards. In addition, his presidency was taken over for the next six months by Vice President James Prescott until an attempt was made on his life. The Game During a meeting between Max and California Governor James Radford, Radford got cold feet and attempted to walk out. Mandy prevented Radford from getting the opportunity to do so by slashing him across the throat. The deed was witnessed by Tony Almeida. Day 4 ]] Mandy returned during Day 4. She was now working with Habib Marwan. She and her boyfriend Gary helped plan the kidnapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines. They picked up Heller's son Richard in a bar. Richard took them home and slept with Gary. In the meantime, Mandy used Richard's cell phone to call Marwan. The phone call from Richard’s cell to Marwan activated a listen-in so that the terrorists could hear all of Richard’s calls, enabling them to learn that Heller was going to call his son. While Mandy and Gary were having sex at their apartment complex, she heard helicopters oustide. She realized that they'd been discovered by CTU. She killed Gary and climbed up to the rooftop. She killed Lee Castle and then took Tony Almeida hostage. She bound and gagged Tony in a vacant apartment. Mandy then researched Tony’s background on a laptop and saw a story on the web about his dismissal from CTU and his connection to Michelle Dessler. Michelle got a call from Mandy, who sent a photo message of Tony to prove that he was alive. Mandy wanted Michelle to help her escape. Michelle stalled, but Mandy demanded that one of the exits be cleared or else Tony would be killed. She was eventually cornered by Jack Bauer, and gave up Marwan's location in exchange for amnesty. Relationships Mandy seduced Martin Belkin on Flight 221, but only to further the assassination plot in Day 1. She was in a personal relationship with Bridgit at the time, who was killed for extorting an extra million dollars out of Ira Gaines by withholding Belkin's ID card. During Day 4 she was in a relationship with fellow Habib Marwan mercenary Gary. When her safety was threatened, she killed Gary to stall CTU forces. Memorable quotes telling him she has carried out her biological attack on President Palmer at the end of Day 2]] Mandy: Looks like my neighbors died for nothing. Mandy: I see your men, Michelle; you lied to me, you bitch! You...are not taking me alive, got it? Mandy: a gun to Tony's head You really have what it takes to watch me shoot him while you're looking him in the eye? Jack Bauer: Yes. Mandy: I believe you. So what's to stop me from shooting him? Gary: You're telling me one of us has to get caught so the other can escape? Mandy: Exactly. It's going to be you. (shoots him) Ira Gaines: That job this summer, you in? Mandy: (suppressing emotion after having just seen her lover be shot) Yes. Mandy: (after attempting to assassinate President Palmer with a biological agent) It's done. Max: Thank you. External links * An exclusive clip can be viewed here from Day 4 which shows Mandy instructing her neighbors to pose as her and Tony. http://www.tv.com/24/show/3866/videos.html Appearances Day 1 Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 4 Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Living characters Category:Female villains